1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with derivatives of oxanilic acid and is more particularly concerned with certain 1-substituted-3-pyrrolidinylaminocarbonyl(-and thiocarbonyl-)oxanilic acids, esters and metal salts thereof, compositions containing the same as active ingredients and methods for the production thereof and use of the same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art most closely related to the novel compounds of the present invention are certain N-(1-substituted-3-pyrrolidinyl)benzamides having an amino substituent in the benzamido moiety, said benzamides possessing analgetic, anti-depressant and anti-emetic properties. The compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,577,440; 3,966,957; 3,963,745 and 3,342,826. None of the aforementioned patents or the literature disclose the novel oxanilic acids, esters and metal salts thereof of the present invention.